Lost Forever
by Hope in the Hallway
Summary: One-shots, AU, Dark kingdom, New Dream: a few drabbles about Aunt Adira being best aunt ever to little prince eugene. (format fixed)
1. Behind the door

VERY Alternate universe, tangled one-shots of life in the dark kingdom.

Yes. I know his given name was supposed to be Horace. But I started thinking up these stories before that was revealed. I also think it would be confusing to write it that way, so... he is staying Eugene.

* * *

He was almost six years old, and the young prince had never paid much attention to the large doors on the far side of the Hall of Kings.

Always his mind found its way to focus on the large empty pedestal across from his father's statue. Fantasies of his future self carved from stone, standing tall and strong among his ancestors, regularly managed to capture his attention every time he passed through the chamber.

The door had never been interesting. No one ever went in, and no one ever came out. Part of him wondered if there was anything on the other side at all. Perhaps it was just an empty room, that no one had ever bothered to put use to. Or perhaps it was a simple storage room. filled to the brim with old relics and dull biographies. Boring in every sense of the word.

Until one day, just a few weeks shy of his sixth birthday, he heard a voice from behind the door.

Not a true voice. But an emotion, that could be almost heard when felt. Like the vibration of the clock tower bells and the first sweet chilly sip of Uncle Quirin's apple cider.

Whatever it was, felt happy.

Soft and cool. But excited, in a quiet sort of way. Like nighttime snow or fireflies in the trees.

The first time he heard, or perhaps felt the voice, he had been with his mother. The happy cawing of the Queen's ravens still ringing in his ears as they returned from their visit to the rookery tower. He held her hand dutifully as they passed the hallway. Still laughing at how one of the fledglings had tried to nest in his father's mustache.

When he heard it, Eugene stopped short. Looking back and pulling his mother as he tried to turn around.

He had pointed to the large doorway. The one next to his father's imposing statue. Then he tried to explain to his mother why he had stopped, that there was someone beyond the door. How he heard a whispered exclamation.

At that moment, Queen Alexis' face lost at least three shades of color. Without a word, she scooped Eugene up into her arms and ran down the hall then up to the royal chambers. She threw open the door then slammed it behind her. She sat on the bed and held her son close to her heaving chest.

It took a long moment for Eugene to realize that his mother was crying, shaking and clutching him tightly to her, afraid to let go. But when Eugene asked what was wrong, she would not answer. He decided it was better just to stay quiet.

Yet the statement burned at his mind.

_"She's there..."_

* * *

Later that day, he would tell his parents that he had imagined it.

He had just been playing, he insisted. A fit of whimsy that he had heard something behind the door.

King Edmund and Queen Alexis, known to Eugene as Dad and Mom, had questioned him fiercely. Worry etched deeply on both their faces. But eventually allowed the matter to rest. Looking more relieved than Eugene could truly understand.

Before the next hour struck on the clock, the King and Queen had announced to the castle staff, that the three royals would go on an outing for a few days. A camping trip in the forest across the gorge.

Eugene would later look back and realize that his parents had been trying to distract him from the mystery. And it might have worked. If not for the mysterious dream that struck him ill that very night.

* * *

An aged nursemaid had barged into the royal chambers in the dead of night. The woman was experienced in the ways of children and worried parents. So with the bravery and wisdom that came along with gray hair, she firmly woke the King and Queen and told them that their son had suddenly fallen ill.

Edmund stood close to the Prince's bed. The Brotherhood, his three bravest knights gathered around him. Quietly discussing the matter. A very real fear that the Opal stone was the cause. Edmund remembering his wife's terrified exclamation earlier that very day.

Throughout the night, doctors and healers were ushered through the prince's door. But none of them could agree on the ailment or cause of the mysterious illness of the prince.

Queen Alexis cradled her shivering son. Completely oblivious to the chaos erupting around his bed. Eugene's brow furrowed in discomfort as sweat beaded across his skin. Muttering nonsense words, to quiet for anyone to hear except the Queen's close ear.

From what little she could understand. Her son was muttering about something being taken. A word? or a name? Alexis would never be sure. But her son quietly called out for whatever it was, all through the night.

* * *

Eugene's fever broke after sunrise. And upon waking, Eugene felt perfectly fine. Hardly tired at all, which only made the orders to stay in bed all the more torturous. But his parents insisted, even as the doctors remained stumped at the prince's illness and rapid recovery.

* * *

Suddenly, Eugene found himself escorted from lesson to lesson by at least one member of the Brotherhood. None of them would give him a straight answer when he asked why he was suddenly under armed guard.

His father took a sudden interest in his lessons. Often taking charge himself, and teaching the young prince whatever struck the King's fancy. One such "lesson" had found father and son spending an entire day "training" with wooden swords. But Eugene could see the worry in his father's eyes when he thought his son was not looking.

Eugene's mother was by far the most afraid. Of what, Eugene still didn't know. She hardly spent a moment away from his side for days after his fever. She spent hours in the nursery with him, playing any game he wanted.

And Eugene would admit that he took some advantage of her concerns. He wormed a few extra deserts and got out of more than one bath.

But in no uncertain terms, the Queen had forbidden him from going anywhere near the Hall of Kings, let alone the mysterious door.

The very act of barring him from the door only fueled his curiosity. What was once just a door, now held endless possibilities.

Cursed treasure? Perhaps a captured wizard? The ancient ghosts of all the Kings depicted in the Hall, all gathered together?

His mind now buzzed with wonder at what could be beyond the great door.

Yet he forced himself not to wonder. Everyone he loved was so worried, and Eugene knew that he was the cause. A night of illness and the mere mention of the door seemed to have driven everyone he cared about into a frenzy.

He wouldn't lie to his parents. They had just never asked if he remembered his dreams from the night he had fallen ill.

The comfort of rationalization was hollow, but he still kept his dreams to himself. Even as fragments had followed him through the next few weeks of dreams.

* * *

The first night, a crown of teardrops had glittered in his hands.

Another night he was suddenly he was atop a great white stallion racing the wind itself as they flew over clouds.

Once, a pair of giant red foxes had chased him, before Eugene had to fight off a hundred men with a frying pan.

Then a room full of singing oxen, bears and bulls tossed him this way and that, before launching him into the air.

Eugene would always wake up to his fingers tingling when he dreamt he was climbing a stone tower a hundred miles tall.

More often than not, his dreams would quickly grow very scary. He would be trapped.

He was somewhere small and dark, with no escape, then there was water all around him. He couldn't breathe or move, then a sharp pain in his gut and a fear unlike anything else filled him.

Icy chains strapped him to the floor as a horrible monster stalked toward him, a single silver fang glistening red. All his hope was lost.

Until, just as it did every night, the warm golden light surrounded him.

And he felt nothing but peace.

In every dream, it was there. Like liquid sunlight, twisting and climbing like glowing vines. Always wrapping around him, not trapping or constricting. A hug, soft and warm. He was safe and surrounded by golden silk.

He would finally reach the top and he heard someone singing.

And he would wake up, and he would feel lonely, without knowing why.

* * *

With time the young prince would forget this dream. As is the way with young children. Keeping his secret all to himself, it slipped away from him within the year.

But now and then, Prince Eugene found himself whistling a tune that he could never quite place and could never remember the words. And something in his heart always warmed when he finished the final note.

Like someone was with him, singing along.

* * *

So I reread this today and decided I didn't like it as much as i thought. So i made some changes. Enjoy.

The day Eugene heard the moonstone and the night he got sick were rapunzels birthday and subsiquent kidnapping. I don't really know if the Opal stone would feel the need to "tell" eugene that she was there and then gone, but I thought it was fun idea.


	2. Aunt Adira

Cute ideas of Adira being the coolest aunt ever to Prince Eugene.

This one made me realize that I suck at dialogue. So I'm gonna push myself to do it more.

I also don't have a lot of experience with kids, so feel free to tell me if or when my behavior/age descriptions are incorrect. I looked online and did my best, but I'll take the criticism.

* * *

Two whole days and the little prince had refused to surrender the queen's hand mirror.

Despite numerous attempts by his parents and several of the maid staff, the tiny future monarch refused to surrender his prize.

Queen Alexis was about ready to let the entire matter drop. But King Edmund would not be swayed and had continued to question the child. But the toddler only laughed, pulled at his father's mustache, and refused to tell anyone where he had hidden the mirror.

Countless searches of the royal nursery had found nothing. The prince had hidden his new treasure well and it seemed a lost cause.

Upon learning of all this upon her return from a hunt, Adira smiled. Shaking her head at the foolishness of some adults.

"But it's so simple." She declared before calmly fetching something from her chambers.

Eugene was on the large fur carpet playing with a few tin soldiers while his maids, two young girls, were trying to entice his interest onto a set of hand-carved blocks with letters painted on the sides.

Adira dismissed the nursemaids and shut the door to the playroom.

Once she and the child had some privacy in his nursery. Adira presented the boy with a small rectangular mirror. Attracted by the golden shine, the prince made to grab for the glass.

"Ah uh uh!" She pulled it away before the prince could claim it as his own. "You get this one when you give back your mother's."

Prince Eugene, all baby fat legs and big eyes and toothy smiles, spent a solid minute deep in thought over the proposition. He made another grab for the offered mirror, but Adira was much to fast.

Ultimately, he seemed to decide it was a good trade.

"Ok" He pointed at Adira with accusation in his chubby face. "But you can'd look! Is in'a secret spot!"

Adira nodded solemnly and made a show of covering both of her eyes. Only once he was satisfied that she could not see (he waved his hand in front of her face a few times to make extra sure) did he go to retrieve his hidden prize.

Adira was a woman of honor and loyalty. And it would be years before she would tell the prince that she had known all along that he had hidden the mirror, and various other secret treasures, in the stuffing of the large stuffed bear toy he kept in the corner of his bedroom room.

* * *

"I'm beginning to question your teaching methods."

From inside the dungeon cell, the young prince glared at Adira. While his fingers continued to work the metal pick into the lock.

Without acknowledging the boy, she continued her breathing. Eyes firmly shut and her arms resting over her crossed legs.

Eugene frowned deeper at his teacher. His tongue poking at the space where a tooth had been just two days before. He picked up a loose pebble from the stone floor and chucked it at Adira's head.

Without opening her eyes she caught the flying stone between two fingers. She tossed it aside and opened one eye to address the child.

"You asked me to teach you to pick a lock, my prince."

"No. I wanted to learn the "coin behind your ear" trick, you said you'd show me, _then_ you locked me in here!" Eugene stamped his feet and glaring while the metal pick was still sticking out from the lock.

"I will teach you the coin trick." Adira pulled three coins out of nowhere, each sitting in the space between her fingers.

Eugene leaned against the bars, eager to be freed from the cell. But Adira smiled at him, flicked her wrist, and the coins disappeared.

"After, you pick the lock."

Eugene groaned, banging his forehead against the cell door.

He spent another moment glaring at the knight before he returned to his task.

It took another hour for him to pick the lock. Then another two months of being locked in a cell nearly every afternoon before he could escape in under ten seconds.

But by then he was so pleased with himself that he forgot to be cross with Adira.

Especially when she followed up her lessons of the coin trick with some card sleights. Adira even promised that when Eugene was older, She would teach him how to win at poker.

* * *

Eugene was sitting with a sword across his lap. Running a whetstone over the blade again and again.

He jumped when he finally noticed Adira standing behind him. She settled him before handing him a practice sword. She swung an identical weapon about, exploring the balance and light weight of the wood.

Eugene frowned at the wooden piece. He had been learning with a real blade for almost a year now.

He questioned her but received only a mischievous smile. Adira then produced a black sash and proceeded to wrap it around Eugene's eyes.

"Did you get me a kitten?" the prince asked excitedly.

"No." Adira answered flatly.

"Pancakes?"

"No."

"Am I being executed?" He asked only half-joking.

"Not today my prince."

"Then why-

_WHACK!_

"Ow!" Eugene gripped his head tightly

"Today you will be fighting without the use of your eyes. You must rely on your other senses"

She then whacked him in the back with her wooden sword, knocking the prince onto his stomach with a great "oof!"

"But you're eyes aren't covered!" Eugene cried in outrage as he managed to his feet, swinging his sword blindly about. "It's an unfair fight!"

His feet were swept out from under him and he landed on his back. The blindfold came loose. With one eye he saw Adira against the dim sunlight.

"That is exactly right my prince." She smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Adira lifted him by the collar and placed him on his feet. She reaffixed the blindfold over his eyes and once again Eugene could see nothing.

"Now, come at me."

With no choice in the matter, Eugene did just that.

And got flipped onto his head for his attempt.

* * *

They had been arguing again. These days it seemed they argued every time they were in a room together.

As the prince ducked back behind the corner, he listened to his father and Adira speak in clipped angry words. It made his chest hurt.

Destiny came up often in their arguments. As did the Moonstone and even discussion of the Sundrop and whether or not they should be actively searching for it. Well worn as they were, Eugene knew exactly what they were going to say in response to each other.

Adira would argue that the Sun Drop could put an end to the Moon Stone once and for all.

While Edmund would stand by his declaration of fifteen years. When he'd lost his arm and Eugene's mother had nearly been killed by the falling debris when Edmund had tried to destroy the stone for good.

Quirin had once told Eugene that since then, King Edmund had become a man of defense.

With the endless patience and unbreakable will of a mountain. The captain of the guard described the King as a man that wouldn't strike first but would strike back with terrible ferocity. With the wrath of a grizzly bear defending his cubs.

The King had tried to destroy the stone and had nearly destroyed the kingdom. To try again was to invite disaster upon them all, or so was the consensus of the court.

The kings of the past had the right idea. To guard the stone. Keep it hidden and protect the world from its destructive power.

Eugene understood his father's point of view. He respected and even agreed with it. But only to a point.

While Adira's strongest arguments rattled about the edges of Eugene's heart.

If they could find the Sundrop, they could destroy the Opal stone once and for all. Then the royal family and the entire kingdom would finally be free from the endless cycle of destiny as glorified guard dogs.

The country could finally move forward. Grow and expand into trade and prosperity. Out from the darkness from which the kingdom had been born.

A selfish voice inside whispered that Eugene would not be doomed to remain in this shadowed realm for the rest of his life.

He wanted to see the world and go on grand adventures. His well-worn Flynnagin Ryder books, still stacked faithfully at his bedside table, were full of memories and aspirations. Reading and rereading with his Father under a fort of blankets. Treasure hunts and adventures to distant lands danced across his dreams.

Eugene wanted to see the world beyond the Dark Kingdom.

He sighed as he heard his father stomp further down the hall. The prince risked rounding the corner.

She looked up as he approached. But for just a moment before she noticed him, Adira looked determined. Eugene knew that expression well. Nothing stopped her once she'd made up her mind, there was no stopping her.

He buried down the awful feeling in his gut at how much he would miss her. Her teasing and tricks. Collaborating and pranking Quirin and Hector. All their training sessions. All the slightly less than noble skills she had taught him.

Her hugs. Her bravery. Her comforting and safe shoulder, where he was always safe to cry on.

"You'll come back won't you?" there was no point in begging her to stay.

Adira seemed surprised to see him. But after a moment, she looked at him with calm power. Her eyes blazed in determination to do what she saw as right.

Her hands clenched behind her back. She was still so much taller than he. Towering, she looked him in the eye. It had been years since he felt so small under her gaze.

"I swear as a knight of the brotherhood." She tipped forward into a low bow, her eyes were shut and her hands had come forward into a folded solute.

"I will return to the kingdom, my prince."

Eugene chafed at the formality, unsure what to say. But then Adira lowered onto one knee and pulled him into a warm and tight hug.

"But I swear as your friend, I will return safe and sound Eugene."

Eugene's eyes suddenly stung with tears. She never called him by his name. At his request, she knew how much he hated it.

He clung to her, suddenly desperate to keep her close. But she was already standing holding his hands tightly. Reluctant to go, he could see it in her eyes. To leave the kingdom for who knew how long.

With no support from his father, it would seem.

Well, even if Adira didn't have King Edmunds's blessing, she would have Prince Eugene's.

He didn't let himself think about it. blocking out the guilt as he removed his ring and embraced her again. Adira flinched and froze for a moment before she returned his hug.

Several minutes later, they separated. Eugene clasped her hand, smiled, and walked away.

He didn't look back, he knew his parents might be upset, but he didn't care. Adira would have his support. His signet ring would be proof of that.

* * *

Please I need more ideas. Requests and suggestions would be amazing.

Tangled is better than frozen. I'll say it until i'm dead.


End file.
